This study received CNS IRB Blue approval on March 17, 2010. The study team is fully staffed and we are actively recruiting patients for this protocol. In July 2011 we received IRB approval for a sub study that broadens the study inclusion criteria up to 5 years since injury. The sub-study will focus on collecting primarily the TBI Common Data Elements (CDEs), bloods, and imagining. To date, this study has enrolled 52 patients. Previous recruitment challenges have been addressed with the expansion of a formulized recruitment effort and the opening of communication between the Recruitment Core and the Acute TBI Protocol under Dr. Larry Latour. Our research team has also been engaged in outreach to the community via support groups, and has initiated discussions around more formal collaborations with other TBI experts in the area.